Harry,Draco,une valise
by Siuki
Summary: nouveau chapitre! un Harry qui sort de la douche et un Dray pas si insensible que ça.
1. bande annaonce

bande annonce

Harry...Draco...une valise qui fait des siennes ou comment une valise peut caser Harry et Draco ensemble!

Ne me demander pourquoi je fais un trailer alors que ce sra 1 one-shot! ou ptet pas.

_-_

_Malfoy éloigne toi de moi! recule s'il te plaît!_

des battement de coeur (trop fort au gout du propriétaire)

_-_

_hummm c'est très bien_

et des traveaux manuels(a quoi vous penser bande de vicieux! c pas ca du tout!)

-

-_euh bah c'est à dire que ..._

et des réactions innatendus qui font rougir

_-_

_-tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu t'énerves!_

et des compliments

_-_

_-mais quel con! _

et des insultes!

_-_

_Potter bouge ta valise de là!_

et une valise surprise!

un lemon pour le plaisir de 2 persos qui s'adore!


	2. rentrée

**Harry, Draco, une valiseauteuz:Siuki**

**disclaimer: les persos de JKR sont pas à moi (dommage snif) mais ca ne m'empêche pas de baver dessus et de faire mumuse avec!**

**Genre : euh... yaoi + lemon alors les homophobes, les vierges effarouchés ou les petiot de moins de 16 ans (dans ce cas je ne suis pas censé lire ma propre fic) demi-tour sinon je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui peut vous arriver.**

**rating :Rmais juste parce qu'il y a un lemon**

**nb: je m'excuse du retard g u qqs problèmes avec mon ordi, et j'ai plus passer mon temps à lire qu'à écrire. Il fait beau! le printemps revient les oiseaux chantent, c'est la saison des amours! espérons que la pauvre célibataire que je suis trouve qq1! je vous le souhaite aussi! j'avouerai avoir un petit faible pour les blonds arrogants hyper craquants.Et kissou a ma béta Enyïa qui elle a un faible pour les héros bruns...**

**rar:**

**Nicolas :et bah Nicolas malgrés ce que tu pense j'écrirai quand même cette fic car c'est un trip d'une copine et de moi,par merci quand même pour le bonne chance.**

**crystal yuy : merci beaucoup ça m'a fait plaisir et donc la voici!lo hana ni :merci à toi aussi ca m'encourag (mé bon il en fau pour pouvoir ce corrigé)**

**Hedwigelol :merci pour ta review qui soutien loteuz o tendance suicidaire ces temps-ci**

****

lo hana ni :merci à toi aussi ca m'encourag (mé bon il en fau pour pouvoir ce corrigé) :merci pour ta review qui soutien loteuz o tendance suicidaire ces temps-ci

**Enyïa: hum hum ... je réfléchis à ce que je peut dire à une folle comme toi...hein ma chérie?merci de m'encourager et de me lire et ne t'inquiètes pas toutes mes fics seront fini d'écrire d'ici 4 ou 5000 ans le temps que je lise toutes les fanfics du site.**

**slydawn : bah voilà la suite en espérant ke ca te plaise!**

**kissou à tous et voila la suite :**

**note importante pour la fic:Ron s'étant bagaré(pour les besoins de la fic) pendant son préfetorat(ca se dit?) et ne montrant donc pas l'exemple Harry a été choisi préfet avec hermione et Draco avec Pansy et ca se passe début 7°anné.**

**chapitre 1:**

**dans la grande salle :le jour de la rentrée Dumbledore en plein discours soporifique :**

**POV de Harry :**

Qu'est ce qu'il dit le Dumby? je l'aime bien mais faut pas exagérer là les sermons ca suffit! Il y a beaucoup mieux à faire que de l'écouter déblatérer son discours qu'on connaît par coeur! Comme par exemple mater Malfoy...(juste un exemple! c'est cela oui...)

Il est vraiment mieux les cheveux libérés sans gel pour les retenir.Ses mèches blondes encadrent son visage en un joli dégradé mettant en valeur ses yeux gris à l'éclat bleuté. J'aimerais tellement passer mes doigt dans cette chevelure si blonde, elle a l'air si fine et si satinée, et sa peau nacrée doit avoir le toucher de la soie: douce et lisse, de même pour ses lèvres merveilleusement bien dessinées et d'un superbe rouge frambroise en contraste avec son teint clair.Son nez aristicratique s'accorde parfaitement avec les traits fins et les contours gracieux de son visage(1). Il dégage un tel charisme et une telle fierté, il est d'une intelligence vive, d'un humour décapant(2) et d'une arrogance humoristique(3) mais pourquoi...POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE TOUT CA SOIT GACHE! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi mesquin et qu'à chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus (pas dans ce sens là bande de perverses, quoique...)pour lui mettre une droite?Et pourquoi porte-t-il une robe si ample ne dévoilant PAS son corps, qu'est-ce qu'il doit être sexy dans des vêtements moldus...Essayons d'imaginer son corps avec des vêtements moldus puis sans...

**POV de Draco :**

Non mais il n'a pas bientôt fini de me mater comme ça le Potty! Ca fait dix minutes qu'il me fixent! Potter arrête de m'observer! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut! Que je l'avada kedavrise dans l'instant? ou que je lui saute dessus? réflexion faite lui sauter dessus ne m'interesse pas il est trop...trop...Potter! Et puis c'est quoi cette lueur de lubricité dans son regard? Ma chasteté est en danger! Oskour! Goyle!

Draco essayait vainement de se cacher derrière ou plutôt de fusionner avec Goyle qui était à sa droite mais ne réussisant pas il finit par échanger de place avec Goyle se retrouvant entre lui et Pansy. Il n'était plus en face de Harry mais malheureusement pour lui Potter le voyait encore et inversement il le voyait encore lui aussi.

"Pansy tu as remarqué que...Pansy tu m'écoutes?"

Mais qui est-ce qu'elle mate comme ça? Voyons qui a-t-il en face d'elle...ARGH! Hermione! C'est pas vrai! Tiens donc Hermione l'a remarqué et elle rougit! De gêne ou de colère?sujet à appronfondir... Quoi vous me demander pourquoi je l'appelle Hermione? et ben parce que je l'estime en réalité même si elle m'énerve! elle est quand même la seule à rivaliser avec moi pour les notes(sauf en potion), elle est intelligente et je reconnais qu'elle est migonne. Et n'allez jamais lui répéter ce que je vous ai avoués j'ai une réputation à tenir! Je l'estimes mais ne l'apprécies pas!

"... c'est pour cela que Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter ainsi que Mlle Granger et Mlle Parkinson partageront leur chambres," expliqua le Grand Albus-je-suis-respecté-de-mes-élèves-qui-m'écoutent-toujours!-Dumbledore

"...(temps de réaction) QUOI!"(jolie synchronisation de Draco et Hermione)

"Il est hors de question que je partage ma chambre avec lui/elle!"(encore une belle synchro de Draco et Hermione)

"D'ailleurs pourquoi le devrais-je?"(très bcbg le Draco)

"Parce que si vous écoutiez Mr Malfoy vous m'auriez entendu dire que pour cause de rénovation d'une chambre de préfet de Gryffondor et une de Serpentard il n'en reste plus qu'une dans chaque maison.Et nous n'allions pas laisser Mlle Granger et Mr Potter ainsi que Mlle Parkinson et vous partagé une chambre! Ce n'est pas très prudent!" réexpliqua Albus-pas-si-écouté-que-ça-Dumbledore.

Parce qu'il trouve que c'est plus prudent de me mettre avec Potter? Soi je vais le tuer, soi il va me violé, ou les 2. Pareil pour Hermione et Pansy même si là ce serait le contraire c'est Hermione qui va tuer Pansy. Intéressant...

**

* * *

**

Harry, Draco, Hermione et Pansy était sorti tous les 4 de la grande salle pour pouvoir discuter dans la salle sur demande pour savoir quel binome va dans la chambre de préfet de serpentard et quel binome va dans celle de gryffondor.

"Hors de question que j'aille dans une chambre de Gryffy je ne veux pas être contaminé!" débatait Draco

"Ah non Draco tu y vas! moi je reste chez les serpentard" hurlait Pansy

"Et on nous demande pas notre avis à nous?" parlait dans le vide Hermione

"Pierre...papier...ciseaux!"

Draco avait fait papier et Pansy ciseaux et donc :

"J'ai gagné ! allez Draco files chez les Gryffy!"

Harry observait tout ça tranquillement dans un canapé, lui il se fichait où il allait, il était avec Draco!

**Pov de Harry**

Magnifique je suis avec Draco je vais pouvoir le mater matin midi et soir 24h sur 24 7jours sur 7! je sens que je vais bien m'amuser je vais pouvoir l'emmerder à fond! Faut l'avouer j'adore le taquiner quand il se met en colère ses yeux gris orageux deviennent comme du mercure, ses joues rosissent et il est trop craquant comme ça! Et puis toute ces petites manies! Du machouillage de crayon quand il réfléchit sur un devoir, ou quand il se pince les lèvres quand il se concentre sur la préparation d'une potion. D'ailleurs sa façon de confectionner les potions...Ses doigts fins, ses mains graciles qui prépare avec assiduité chaque potion dans des mouvements délicats et précis...Non! je ne passe pas tous mes cours de potions à l'observer quoique ça expliquerait mes résultats et...

"...ry, Harry"

"Hein? nani? Quoi?"

"Potter ce serait si poli à toi de nous écouter mais tu ne dois pas connaître ce qu'est la politesse puisque tu n'as jamais eu de parents pour te l'apprendre."invectiva Draco.

Voilà vous comprenez! la seule chose que je n'aime pas en lui c'est qu'il touche là où ça fait mal -mais qui démontre un certain sens de l'observation et une intelligence vivace- et qu'il remue bien le couteau dans la plaie.

"Draco toujours aussi gentil! Saches que je préfère être orphelin qu'avoir un père qui a atteint le fond et creuse encore!"dis-je avec innocence et avec un sourire.

Tiens prends ça dans ta geule!-d'ange certes-et fais pas chier. Oh! ça y est ses yeux s'assombrissent et virent au mercure! parfois je me demande si je le pas fait exprès de le provoquer, soi je suis maso soi j'adore voir ses yeux avec cette teinte là! Je me demande s'ils ont la même teinte quand ils sont remplis de désir, hypothèse à vérifier mais je sens que ça ne vaspas être facile à faire.

"Hermi-euh Granger tu ne voudrais pas partagé ta chambre avec moi?"

Quoi Draco veut me quitter pour aller avec 'Mione?

"J'aimerais bien Draco je serais plus rassuré avec toi qu'avec Pansy..."

Heureusement pour Hermione, Pansy n'était plus là car elle étaitpartit défaire ses valises.

"Je te comprends lance des sorts sur ton lit si tu veux préserver ta chasteté."

"Qui te dit que je suis chaste, Malfoy?"

Quoi! Attendez j'enregistre les informations 'Mione plus chaste? Depuis quand et avec qui? J'ai des choses à dire là! Je me lève du canapé et m'approche de ptit Ang' et de 'Mione.

Attendez 2 secondes vous deux! Toi 'Mione avec qui et quand as-tu fait ça? Et toi Malfoy hors de question que tu partages ta chambre avec Hermione qui sait ce que tu pourrais lui faire! Et pour finir depuis quand vous appelez par vos prénoms?

Moi jaloux? pas du tout! mais je n'aurais peut-être pas du poser la dernière question tous les 2 me lancent le regard non-mais-ça-va-pas-la-tête!-tu-veux-que-j'avoues-devant-lui/elle-que-je-l'estimes-plutôt-mourir! Puis Draco ouvre la bouche :

"Potter, GRANGER ne craignerait rien avec moi car je suis gay et je ne l'appelle pas par son prénom!" menteur! gay? c'est _très_ intéressant à savoir ça...

"Et moi Harry c'était avec une moldu nommé Julie cet ét."(no coment Enyïa!)

"Tu...tu...es lesbienne?"

"Ca te choque Harry? Tu es bien gay toi."

"Juste surpris."

"Granger je ne répéterais pas ça à Pansy si j'étais toi ou alors tu ne dormirais pas la nuit."

"Merci du conseil MALFOY."

Je ne comprends vraiment PAS DU TOUT pourquoi elle m'a regardé en inssistant sur"Malfoy".

**Pov de Draco**

"Bon! faudrait peut-être se bouger! Granger tu sais où est ta chambre? c'est mon ancienne chambre de l'an dernier, tu vois où elle est très bien!Potter par contre tu vas m'accompagner car je ne sais pas où est la chambre."

"Mais avec plaisiiir Draco!"

Je n'aurais pas du lui dire que j'étais gay,c'est dangereux... Je vais devoir surveillé mes arrières.

Nous arrivons à la chambre.

"Bon maintenant que j'ai vu où c'était je vais faire quelquechose je reviens dans 5 minutes!Et je prends le lit de gauche."

"Ok je vais prendre une douche" me répond-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Pourquoi me précise-t-il qu'il va prendre sa douche!

Bon le temps de trouver crabbe et Goyle de leur dire que tout va bien-faut pas croire il s'inquiète pour moi les deux tourteuraux-et je suis de retour.Tiens mon Parrain qui arrive.

"Salut Sévérus! ça va?

"Oui.Et toi Draco avec Potter ça va aller?"

"C'est rien dans 2 jours il sera mort et moi à Azkaban"

Mon parrain esquisse un sourire-quelque chose qui ne fait qu'avec de rare personnes-me dit au revoir et repart comme il est venu avec "_les cheveux dans le vent"._

Me revoilà devant ma nouvelle chambre, misère de misère! Faites que les chambres soient vite rénovés-c'est vrai qu'elles tombent en miettes-car je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps!

Je tourne la porte et... horreur! Du rouge et du or partout! Je détaille les lits et que vois-je? Potter! La valise de Potter sur le lit de gauche! MON lit! Et Potter qui arrive derrière moi-je reconnais son parfum (c'est pour ça qu'il sait que c'est lui) je gueule:

"Potter bouge ta valise de là!"

à suivre...

1:baveuh baveuh allo les pompiers? inondation rue jules ferry

2et 3 : je vous assure il me fait triper! je dois être maso à adorer lquand il est méchant.

**Bon j'ai eu du mal à faire ce chapitre et je ne l'aimes pas tropje ne pensais pas m'étendre mais bon... c'est le chapitre d'introduction pour placer les persos mais enfin l'arrivée de la valise qui va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Draco!**

**review pliiiiiizzzz**

**Kissou kissou**


	3. douche chaude

**Harry,Draco,une valise**

**oteuz:Siuki**

**disclaimer: les persos de JKR sont pas à moi (dommage snif) mais ca ne m'empêche pas de baver dessus et de faire mumuse avec! Si vous connaissez un moyen pour les voler(surtout Draco) je suis partante!j'ai le droit de voler Draco? juste pour faire qqs petits trucs tout à fait chastes avec lui?**

**Genre : euh... yaoi + lemon alors les homophobes, les vierges effarouchés ou les petiot de moins de 16 ans (dans ce cas je ne suis pas censé lire ma propre fic) demi-tour sinon je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui peut vous arriver. **

**note: pardonnez moi du retard surtout que je n'ai aucune excuse car j'ai écris ce chapitre il y un mois en perm pour une fois que je faisais pas mes devoirs de français à cette heure ci(comment ca on s'en fout c'était exceptinnel pour une fois que j'avais fait mes devoirs!) mais bon comme c'était manuscrit et que j'étais débordé de controle durant le mois de mai j'ai pas eu le temps tapé et en plus j'avais pas le courage voilà.**

**rating : M mais juste parce qu'il y a ou plutot aura(rolala ki sont ces impatientes!) un lemon **

**rar: **

**slydawn**: kikou! merci pour ta review ! je crois ne pas avoir été rapide mais j'ai explique au dessus mais pardon quand même! Toi aussi tu es une admiratrice de Malfoy! je suis daccord je l'adore le Dray! Mais bon c'est Harry qui sort de la douche donc ce sera une description de lui. j'essaierai dans un autre chapitre de te faire une bavante description de Draco torse nu.kissou kissou

**lily**: à toi aussi qui me disai**t** vivement la suite j'ai pas été rapide du tout mais bon! mieux vaut tard que jamais!(l'excuse bidon) et merci pour ta review ca fait plaisir! et t'inquiète même une petite review fait grandement plaisir!kiss

**Lou: **j'espère que tu seras contente car dans ce chapitre il y tout ce que avais dit dans ta review! mais pour savoir ce qu'il y a dans la valise il faudra encore attendre. mais as-tu une idée?kissou

**Maitsuya: **merci pour ta review j'espère que tu trouveras ça interressant. Et disons que la valise a la mauvaise tendance d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment(ou bon endroit au bon moment tout dépend du point de vue). Quand à Harry qui connait quelques mots de japonais c'est parce que son si cher cousin a reçu des mangas à son anniversaire mais ne sachant pas lire et n'en voulant donc pas il les a reffilés à Harry qui lui sert de poubelles voilà comment Harry a appris quelque mots japonais grace aux mangas.bisoux

**Mily Black:** merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.kissou

**Alucard**: merci beaucoup à toi aussi pour ta review! il est vrai que je me suis éclaté à faire Draco et Hermione qui se sentent harceler! Et il est vrai que j'aime être sadique!kissou

**Enyia:** Kikou! alors Enyia-san contente d'avoir 16 ans? pour répondre a ta review je vais reprendre chaque point que tu 'as énuméré:

1) Ce harry là obsédé harceleur te plaît? tant mieux moi aussi! 2)Draco qui a peur de Harry et qui estime Hermione te plaît aussi? re-tant mieux car re-moi aussi!3)Pansy comme ca te plaît? c'est vrai que c'est comique de la voir contempler Hermione.4)tu ne veux quand même pas que Dray tue Harry!5)depuis quand Harry parle nippon et bah va voir la review de Maitsuya pour la réponse.6)Emy Malfoy indigné: qui t'as donné l'autorisation de critiquer mon mari!7)Emy Malfoy en colère pas question que tu vérifies propriété privé! non mais!8)no coment la dessus Herm'se tape qui elle veut mm une julie francaise si elle veut! mais c'était trop tentan de mettre ce prénom9) et oui poudlard est la futur gaypride!10)on ne critiquepas mon parrain Sevy!11) si tu avais déjà lu la suite le 20 avril ca prouve que j'ai attendu plus d'un mois avant le tapé roalala!

Kissou kissou ma Enyia-san.!

**dédicaces: je dédicace ce chapitre à ma béta qui a eu 16 ansavant-hier kissou je t'aime!**

**sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

chapitre2:

"Potter bouge ta valise de là!"

Après cette superbe phrase Draco eut la _mauvaise idée _de se retourner.Glurps(bruit d'avalement de travers de salive)(1) car juste après ses neurones se déconnectèrent.

Harry était face à lui ne portant qu'une serviette qui lui tombait sensuellement sur les hanches. Ses cheveux trempés et encore plus en bataille que d'habitude(2) lui baraient le front. Ses yeux verts étaient entourés de gouttes d'eau scintillantes qui rendaient son regard émeraude encore plus brillant. Son corps étaient parsemés de rivières lumineuses cascadant le long de ses muscles et qui lui donnait un air divin. A la commissure de ses sensuelles lèvres s'étalait une goutte perdue(3). Draco suivit des yeux une autre goutte qui descendit le long de sa tempe traversa sa joue et vint se perdre à la faussette de son menton(4). De là, la perverse goutte tomba dans la salière des clavicules de Harry et descendit lentement, trèèès lentement le long du torse hallé. Draco ne quittait pas des yeux cette goutte qui passa au milieu des pectoraux finement musclés, qui continua son chemin sur la ligne centrale des abdominaux joliment dessinés et qui alla se niché dans le creux du nombril de Harry(5).

Draco sentit brusquement la température monter et son pantalon rétrécir.

Harry se raprocha de Draco, un peu trop près au goût de ce dernier qui se sentit encore plus à l'étroit. Les lèvres d'Harry vinrent murmurer au creux de l'oreille du blond:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco? Serais-tu à l'étroit?"

"Euh bah c'est à dire que..." Draco rougit fortement.

Et en sentant le souffle de Harry dans son cou un violent frisson parcouru l'échine de Draco.

POV Draco

Je ne réagis pas à cause de Harry, je ne réagis pas à cause de Ha-POTTER! Juste à cause de son corps finement musclé, halé et surtout ruisselant d'eau!(6.0) Je ne réagis pas à cause de lui et je n'essaye pas de m'auto-persuader que je ne réagis pas à cause de lui! Mais... Quelque chose d'autre me dit que si et que je le trouve terriblement sexy ainsi.

Harry regardait intensément Draco, ses émeraudes ne quittaient pas les yeux orages de Draco, semblant se demander si il allait bien.

Je dois trouver un truc pour me soustraire de cette de cette verdure euh ... de cette attirance! Quel beau regard!

"Draco ça va? la terre appelle la lune! allo Houston!"(6)

"Euh...ta valise...

"Oui ma valise quoi?

"Elle sur ma valise euh sur mon lit."

Ca c'est le meilleur un Malfoy qui perd ses mots! Je vais ruiner ma réputation! C'est pas conseillé de jouer la carpe devant Potter.

"Si ce n'est que ça je vais l'enlever mais il faudrait que tu me laisses passer, tu es en travers de la porte.

"Oui en effet. répondit calmement Draco"

Mais les yeux mercure de Draco se noyaient dans les océans verts de Harry et Draco n'esquisssait aucun mauvement.

Bouge idiot! bouge toi! Voilà un pas en arrière, un deuxième et puis ...

PAM!(7)

**

* * *

POV de Harry **

Oh Merlin! Draco! Quel idiot! On ne marche pas en arrière! et comment ma valise a-t-elle atteri derrière lui? elle était sur son lit!

Je me précipite vers Draco qui avait basculé en arrière sur la maudite valise et qui se retrouvait sur le dos les jambes en l'air(8) appuyés sur la valise.

"Draco ça va?

"Non ça va pas Potter! je pique ma crise! j'en ai ras-le-bol! Qu'est ce que ta valise fout là! Marre! d'une on devient coloc'!De deux ta valise squatte mon lit!

"Mais j'allais l'enlever!

"M'en fout! De trois je reste baba devant toi! De qu...

" C'est vrai je t'ai fait de l'effet? demandais-je à Draco les yeux illuminés d'espoir!

"C'est pas le sujet Potter!

"Ah vraiment? demandais-je sarcastique, car si tu avais réussi à quitter mes yeux tu te serais retourné et tu n'aurais pas trébuché sur la valise!

"Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Potter!donc je disais de quatre ta valise me fait me casser la gueule! Et de cinq le pire de tout c'est que je ne surveille même plus mon vocabulaire!

C'est pas vrai je me précipite pour l'aider et voilà comment il me répond! Mais bon je comprends qu'il soit énervé.Je tends la main pour l'aider à se relever et je suis agréablement surpris qui la saisissent. Au fond il ne doit pas être si faché que ça.

"Au fait Draco, tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu t'énerves?

Il paraît surpris par mes paroles mais se reprend vite.

"Evidemment tout le monde le pense!dit-il hautain

"Et tout le monde pense aussi que t'es narcissique!

Et vlan je viens de lui clouer le bec! deux fois en peu de temps!(9)Draco une fois debout voulu marcher mais...

"Aie!

"Draco qu'est ce qui se passe?

Il faudrait que j'arrêtes de m'affoler tout le temps pour Draco mon coeur va pas tenir sinon. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. J'arrive près de lui et l'aide à s'assoir sur son lit et m'assois à ses côtés.

"Alors Potter on s'inquiète? demande Draco ironiquement.

Tu veux jouer Draco? On va voir qui est le meilleur pour ça.

"Naturellement Draco je me fais du souci pour toi, j'aimerais que tu sois en pleine possesions de tes moyens pour les soirées à venir. Maintenant qu'on est dans la même chambre plus rien ne me retient."

Qu'il est mignon quand il rougit! j'ai de la chance j'arrête pas de le voir rougir en ce moment! Et j'en suis encore plus heureux car j'en suis la cause.

"Non mais tu rêves Potter! Granger au secours! je savais que j'aurais du me mettre avec elle!Et Potter je ne t'ai pas donner la permission d'utiliser mon prénom.

"Draco tu vas me vexer!

A ce moment quelqu'un entra dans la chambre la porte étant toujours ouverte c'était ma futur ex-meilleure amie.

"Granger ma potesse!si je pouvais marcher je t'embrasserai!c'est moi qui t'ai appelé!Potter me fait du harcèlement sexuel!

"Et moi c'est Pansy elle a pas arrêté pendant tout le temps qu'on rangait les affaires j'ai du la stupefixé car elle allait me sauter dessus.

Hermione s'assit entre Draco et moi, j'eu envie de protester mais elle me lança son regard tu-n'as-rien-à-dire-je-fais-ça-pour-protéger-la-chasteté-de-Draco-et-toi-tu-es-un-danger-pour-ce-pauvre-petit-puceau-qui-ne-l'est-plus et voilà comment elle devint mon ex meilleure amie.

"Je passais dans le couloir quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler à l'aide. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

"Demande à Draco.

Hermione se tourna vers mon ange et l'interrogea du regard.

"Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, j'ai mal, je veux aller à l'infirmerie.

"Attends tu peux pas y aller si tu forces sur ta cheville ça va empirer! Harry devrait t'y emmener.

Draco regarda suspicieusement 'Mione mais céda quand il vit son regard-meutrier-ose-me-contredire!

"C'est bien parce que c'est toi Granger qui me le demande et parce t'as _presque_ toujours raison.

Hermione leva un sourcil l'air de dire "un jour tu reconnaitras que j'ai _toujours_ raison".

Hermione jt'adooore ma meilleure amie! Grâce à toi je vais pouvoir prendre mon ange dans mes bras!

"Euh... mais comment? demanda mon ange suspicieux et pas rassuré.

Et il avait raison je l'attrapai et le portai comme une mariée. Hum comme c'est bon de sentir sa joue contre mon épaule nue. Nue?

"Hum Harry tu peux pas y aller comme ça t'es toujours en serviette faut t'habiller, dit Hermione rougissante.

"Dommage, répliquais-je, je reviens.

Je déposa Draco sur mon lit et partit m'habiller en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Quand je revins dans la chambre Draco m'attendais sagement sur mon lit son visage baigné dans la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers la vitre et qui illuminait ses cheveux d'or.(10) Je le contemplai un moment.

"-ter! Potter! c'est bien gentil de m'admirer mais faudrait peut-être aller à l'infirmerie.

Il n'eut pas à me le dire deux fois, je le portai comme précédement et nous partîmes à l'infirmerie.

TBC...

1:super onomatopé!

2: c possible?** Enyia : Mmmmmmh… sex !**

3:ce que j'aimerai être une goutte!** Enyia : genre elle est perdue ! non mais a qui elle veut faire croire ça !**

4:oui maintenant il a une faussette

5:décidément elle est intelligente cette goutte! alors Enyia heureuse? **Enyia : aaaaaaahhhhhhhh… cri d'agonie oscouuuuuuuuuur me .. bloobs… me… noie ! baveeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuh… **

6.0:fantasme de Dray ou de moi? ndb: fantasme de moi! **Enyia : raaaaah mais tu veux ma mort traitresse ! en tout cas, moi je réagis a coz de po-harry !**

6:non draco n'est pas Dieu!désolé j'ai adoré 7 jours pour une éternité

7:décidément je fais des onomatopés géniaux lol **Enyia : ça va les chevilles ? **

8:il n'y a aucun sous entendus la dessous! **Enyia : ouai ouai, prends nous pour des connes !**

9:voir chapitre précédent

10 : **OH MY GOD ! lol !**

j'espère que ça vous a plu ce chapitre est moins drôle que le précédent mais j'essaierai de me ratrapper.Et je remercie ma chère béta Enyia d'avoir eu le courage de tout corriger et de remplir les vides car j'ai la facheuse habitude d'oublier des mots. Voudriez vous voir comment ca se passe entre Pansy et Hermione?

Moi j'espère surtout un petit lemon ou au pire, une autre description a me faire bousiller mon clavier (en bavant, pour les ceusse qu'auraient pas compris !) lol !

Une autre description, t'es dure Enyia! Et le lemon t'inquièquiète dont pas! tu l'auras petite vicieuse!rolala!

KISSOU A TOUS!

kissou à tous et review please!


End file.
